Against Our Destiny
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: They were bound with their fate the moment they were born. Some, fortunate. While others, not. Read and Know their story how they fought against their chains known as fate. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Decided to work on this fic the moment I took a liking to some stories that inspired me.

BTW, I own nothing but a few ideas for this story. Enjoy~

* * *

 _If the story was a cruel one_

 _then let's rewrite our ending_

 _Of that picture book we couldn't understand when we were children_

War.

It caused many people of the Eastern Kingdom of the Otonokizaka Empire a great deal of suffering. Many Soldiers died, children becoming orphans, many lost their homes and so on. It pains the current heiress of the Ayase family, Eli Ayase, hailing from the Northern Kingdom to see her mother's homeland to be in such state. And thus, from her homeland, Eli resolved to speak with her grandfather to help and restore the kingdom's former wealth and beauty.

Seijiro Minami never expected to receive a formal letter coming from his grand daughter. 'Unexpected, but not surprising' he mused. He then dismissed his servants for the night and opened the letter adressed to him in his chambers. After reading, he contemplated on whether to give her what she wants or decline. It was tempting for him, really. He wanted to see how the north taught his grandaughter on handling matters like these. 'Or more likely how my daughter and her husband taught her.' And so, he ordered the guards to call for his other grand daughter.

After a while, a knock can be heard.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing a woman with greyish-brown hair and amber eyes. Kotoro Minami entered the room and shut the door behind her in a manner her grandfather found amusing. 'Well, she is my wife's granddaughter after all.' He chuckled at the thought. Kotori pouted when she heard him.

"Ojii-chan! Stop laughing at every little things I do. Mou."

Seijiro immediately set a straight face and an innocent look that said 'I did no such thing'

"I do not know what you're talking about, dear child. It might be because you are tired and in need of sleep that you are hearing such things, no?"

Kotori pouted again and the King laughed. They look so much alike, his daughters and their daughters. 'Just like their grandmother.' He smiled.

"Actually, I called you here to inform you that your cousins, Eli and Arisa, are going to be staying here to help restore the kingdom. Also, I want you to be in charge of the welcome party we're gonna be hosting for her, if you want to continue on your secret job as a 'maid' of the Sonoda family and not to expose your identity as "Minalinsky".

Kotori held a horrified expression. "Ojii-chan! When- How- what?" Kotori stuttered. Seijiro held an amused expression. "Of course I know. It's my kingdom. I should be aware of anything happening here, especially when it concerns my family."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll do it. It's not like I don't want to. There's no need to scare me like that."

Seijiro smiled. "Then, we will begin preparations tomorrow. Rest for now, child. I'll send a letter to Eiji for your absence for the next few days."

"From childish to formal. That's why I can't even believe for a second that you're the king." Kotori deadpanned.

"You lot. From mother to daughter as they say." He sighed. "You are dismissed." He said.

"Then I will take my leave, Ojii-chan" Kotori bowed and left. Seijiro leaned on his chair and sighed. "Kids these days."

* * *

 **Northern Kingdom**

 **3rd POV**

"Alisa! Are you done packing your things?"

"Just a bit more! Give me 5 minutes. Ugh, why is this so heavy" Arisa Ayase whined. She was beyond excited and happy when she learned that her sister was going to take her to their mother's homeland that she immediately packed everything she will need. She heard a knock and the door opened to reveal her sister, Eli Ayase.

"Alisa, are you-" Eli stopped and looked at her younger sister before giggling. "You should have told me that we are gonna live there for a long time. I should've inform father so that they know."

Alisa pouted. "Mou onee-chan! Just help me put my things out."

"Hai hai." Eli grabbed the huge suitcase and carried it. Once they got out of Alisa's room, she ushered one of the servants to bring it down. "Honestly, Arisa. What is inside that thing? Even Sergei alone can't carry it without almost dropping his knees to the ground because of its weight."

"Well, some clothes, knick knacks, some trinkets, and some of my collection of antiques" Alisa beamed.

"Alisa, I think that's too much. Besides, we're only going to stay at the kingdom until we resolve matters there."

"And those matters won't be resolved in a single month or a year. Onee-chan's a worrywart!" Once they reached the dining room, they were greeted with a bear hug from their father, Lev Ayase.

"My daughters!" Lev beamed happily while Eli and Alisa looked like their life was squeezed out of them. Then, a giggle can be heard from behind as their mother entered. "Take it easy, dear. You might delay their journey for getting them unconscious. And Eli won't be happy once she recovers."

"But, it'll be a long time before I can do this again. At least let me savor this moment before my daughters become adults."

"Father! We can't breathe!" Both of them wheezed. Lev reluctantly let go and turned to his wife. "There! Are you happy now that we aren't gonna be able to be with them for a long time?" He joked with a straight face. The sisters only sighed and hugged their father. Lev returned their hug with gentleness. "Be safe, okay? I know you two can handle things on your own but, sometimes, you will also need others' help from time to time. It's better to work knowing that someone is there to support you rather than working alone and keeping the burden to yourself, especially you Eli." Lev let go of his daughters and dramatically sobbed. "I can't believe my daughters are all growing up."

Eli, Alisa, and their mother sighed. 'Sometimes he can be so childish about certain things'

Rei Ayase turned to her daughters and gave them a hug. After that, she patted both of them on the head. "Be careful, alright? Don't hesitate to go to your grandfather. He's not scary as he looks, but sometimes, he's intimidating. Also, Eli." She gave her daughter a wink. "Make sure to bring back a fiancee once you go home, alright" Eli blushed. Alisa and Rei giggled.

"Mother! It's t-to-too early f-for those kinds of things!" Eli stuttered.

"You never know, nee-chan. You never know." Alisa shook her head. "Honestly, mom. How can you expect her to be with someone if she's this dense."

"Which side are you on anyway?!"

"WHAT?!" Lev roared. "I'll never give my daughter to the likes of those men who only wants her purity!"

"Father!"

"Lev!"

Alisa sighed. "Okay, that's enough. Father, Mother, we're leaving now."

"Take care, Alisa, Eli. Send us a letter from time to time, ne?"

"Nooooooooo! Eli! Alisa! Don't trust any of them! They're dangerous!"

"Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Mother." Both of them got outside and got onto their carriage. Meanwhile, someone in a white ninja-like suit was watching their exchange. Once the carriage left, he vanished. Like he was never there in the beginning.

* * *

And that's that. Don't worry, some details will be explained in the later chapters. Positive or Negative reviews accepted minna! Btw, Some Ideas and Title of this fic inspired from Kagamine Rin and Len's song "Against the World"

Jun Sakamoto,

signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live. I only own the ideas for this story**

* * *

 _Lightning._

 _It flashes bright, then fades away._

 _It can't protect_

 _It only destroys._

 _~Claire 'Lightning' Farron_

* * *

 _ **12 years ago**_

Abandonment. Loneliness. Pain. Betrayal. Those were things a child should have never experienced. Yet, no one can blame her. She lost her parents at such a young age. They were killed by their most trusted friend. If you think that is cruel, there's more to it. The killer decided to make her watch while he tortured and ended their lives. Such a wicked man was still not satiated and therefore decided to lock the girl up in the dungeon. The girl cried for help until her voice failed her, yet no one was there for her aid. As she gave up on all her hopes, a man forcefully opened the door and entered, along with his two other companions, and saw the state the girl was in.

Tattered clothes. Scars all over her body. Lifeless eyes. The man couldn't believe it. 'How can someone be cruel enough to do this to a child?' He turned to his two companions who stood frozen behind him. Many emotions ran through them. They were as shocked as him. He snapped them out of their trance by motioning them closer.

"Alto, investigate the remaining area. Sieg, we need doctors. I don't know what happened in this place, but I want to know what caused all this. I'm bringing her home." The man said.

The woman, Alto, nodded and left the room. Ren stood still, from shock to rage, his emotions flared.

"Whoever did this to her, I will make him pay. She's still too young. How can someone do this!?"

The man turned to the girl. "That, we do not know, brother. Now hurry, she must be treated right away before these cuts get infected."

Sieg left. The man turned once again to the girl, who seemed to have finally noticed his presence. He sighed.

"My name is Ryu Satou. May I ask what's yours?" He asked. The girl looked at him. He gave her a smile. One that can be pictured with gentleness. After a few minutes, the girl spoke.

"Nozomi" The girl hesitantly replied.

"Then, Nozomi. Nice to meet you. From now on, you will be living with us. Is that okay for you?"

Nozomi nodded. Ryu held out his hand. "Can you stand?"

Nozomi tried to but failed for she did not have any form of nourishment for days. Ryu took this as a sign to carry her. She picked up the girl and found himself wanting hunt down and kill the monster who tortured her. 'By Ethro! She's too light! I'm glad we found her before she turned into a skeleton from lack of nourishment. Once I get that bastard, I'll have my chance torturing him the same way he did to this girl.'

Ryu took one last look at the room Nozomi was kept in before leaving. He walked to the direction where Alto had gone, only to find the woman standing at the basement's cellar. "Alto? Did you find something?" Ryu approached her. Alto swiftly turned to Ryu. She saw Ryu carrying Nozomi and stopped him from approaching.

"Ryu. We found them." Alto said, her voice slightly trembling. Ryu only stared at her with a questioning expression. As Ryu was about to enter, he heard Ren's voice calling out to him.

"Ryu! The doctor's are here." Ren approached them. Ryu looked at Nozomi in his arms and smiled. "Nozomi, I'll let my brother get you treated outside, alright?" Nozomi shook her head. "Don't worry, Ren here is going to watch over you while they treat you." Nozomi looked hesitant but nodded. Ryu handed Nozomi to Ren. "Watch over her while we investigate the cellar." Ren nodded and left with Nozomi.

Ryu entered the cellar. There were various things that the master and the mistress of this mansion collected from their journey, but what stole his attention was not those. He saw Alto staring at something else. He followed her line of sight until he found himself looking at two dismembered bodies. What terrified him the most was that how they were dismembered. Limbs scattered across the floor, organs spilled out of their bodies. 'This...! What kind of monster did this?!'

"It's Takumi and Reiko Toujou... " Alto whispered before vomiting on the floor. Ryu examined the remains of the nobles. Purple Hair. Emerald eyes. He turned away from the sight and found a chain that is connected to a wall, along with a lock of purple hair.

Ryu came to a conclusion. That monster that did this to them don't deserve to live.

 _He made Nozomi watch while he dismembered her parents. Oh God._

* * *

 **Few days after the incident.**

A funeral was held for those victims that have unfortunately come across the paths of that monster, as they call the mass murderer. Total of more than 30 was killed, mainly the servants, along with both of Nozomi's parents. Everyone left, including the relatives she didn't even bother to care for they only appeared there for the sake of maintaining their images. Nozomi was left standing in front of her parent's graves. A hand touched her shoulder. It was Ryu. She turned to look at him.

"Nozomi, do you want to stay here for a little while longer?" Ryu asked.

Nozomi turned back to her parents' graves. She kneeled on one knee and put her clenched fists atop her chest where her heart resided, as if making a vow. Then, she stood up and turned to Ryu. Ryu patted her in the head. "Let's go home, Nozomi."

Nozomi looked back one more time before leaving.

 _Mama, papa. I will avenge you._

* * *

3 years have passed since the incident. Ryu took her in to live with them. Nozomi slowly opened up to them, meaning Ryu, Ren, the scary lady Alto (whom she personally named as) and Ryu's lover, Mako. Ryu and Mako were more like parents to her, while Ren and Alto were like older siblings. Ryu was a hunter, while Ren along with Alto was a soldier. So, whenever they left the house to do their jobs, Mako was always there to care for Nozomi like one who would care for her own child. Of course, Nozomi didn't mind it though. She was thankful. She may be a cheerful girl on the outside, but inside, she was already broken. It took three years to put up that mask of cheerfulness she has now whenever there are others around. Ryu, Mako, Ren, and Alto could see through that though. That's why they never stopped showering her with much affection as they can. If only things were to stay that peaceful.

One day, Ryu stumbled in their home, cuts and bruises along his body. Nozomi and Mako immediately tended to him. After that, they asked him what had happened. Ryu remained silent for a while before responding. "Soldiers. Rallied. An army. Black Flags." Ryu muttered. Mako and Nozomi looked at each other. Mako's eyes widened in realization. _It can't be!_ Just then, a banging sound came from the door.

"Open up!" A man shouted from the door.

On instinct, Ryu grabbed his shortsword and pushed the heavy crate that was located beside the door to block it. He turned to both Nozomi and Mako. "Go! Get out from that passage Ren made in the basement! I'll hold them off!" Mako opened her mouth to argue but Ryu was having none of it. "We don't have much time! Now go! Escape with Nozomi. I'll catch up to you. Move Now!" Mako took Nozomi's hand and darted of to the basement. Ryu smiled. _I won't let them get to you both._ He faced the door. _Come at me!_

Mako and Nozomi were running through the forest. Three soldiers were trailing them. Just then, an arrow shot through the air, hitting Mako on the back of her leg, making her stumble and drop to the floor. Nozomi turned around but Mako stopped her. "Nozomi, go! Don't worry about me, just run!" "But, they'll find you!" "Just Go! I'll hold them off while you run! Please." Mako begged Nozomi. Nozomi hesitated. Mako saw this and reassured her. "I'll be fine. Now go, find Ren and Alto. Tell them to come get both Ryu and I here." Mako hugged Nozomi. "Nozomi, remember that Ryu and I love you, okay?" She smiled gently. Nozomi nodded before running off. Mako felt tears running down her cheeks.

 _Ryu, Nozomi. I'm sorry. I love you both._

* * *

Nozomi kept running until her legs gave up on her. She leaned onto a tree while catching her breath before moving on again. She walked until she collapsed. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, a blonde haired man was approaching her. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

A man with blonde hair was chasing down a deer when something caught his attention. He stopped running and turned to where that rustling sound came from. He caught something purple and approached it. As he came closer, he recognized that purple thing as a body. He quickened his approach. He saw the girl was still breathing and sighed in relief. He picked the girl up and left the area, forgetting the deer he was chasing earlier.

Soon, he was at the edge of the forest. He continued the walk until he reached a decent village. He hurriedly searched for an inn and rented one room. When he got to the room. He sat the girl down to the bed and put the sheets over her. He left after a short while then came back with a doctor.

The doctor examined the girl and patched her up. Then, the doctor turned to the man. "She did not suffer any wounds, but she has scratches all over her body. I already patched it up, don't worry. All she needs now is to wake up and have a proper meal. Now, pray tell, why is it that everytime I left to get some things, you always stumble over trouble?"

The blonde man glared playfully at the redhead doctor. "At least I got her here before animals in the forest found her!"

The doctor sighed. _There's really no winning against this man._ "Well, I better leave for a while. I need to handle things somewhere. Make sure to give her proper nourishment when she wakes up, alright?"

"You can count on me, Marco!" the redhead doctor called Marco sighed. _No use reprimanding him now._ Marco gathered his things and left.

* * *

5 hours later, the girl woke up. The blonde man heard the rustling of sheets and stopped writing. He walked tk the bed where the girl was lying at. "Hi there. What's your name?" He asked. Nozomi looked at him, unsure if she can trust this man or not. The man noticed this and assured her. "Don't worry, you can trust me. I am the one who saved you from that forest." He smiled. The girl hesitated. But then she spoke. "Nozomi"

"Alright then, Nozomi. Are you hungry?" On cue, Nozomi's stomach grumbled, making her hide her face in the sheets. The man laughed. "You are too cute for your own good, just like my daughter. I'll get us some food, okay?" The man left. After a few minutes, he got back in the room with their dinner. He sat them down the table and turned to Nozomi.

"Can you eat on your own? Do you want me to feed you?" Nozomi flexed her hands then lifted them up. Then she put them down on her lap. "I think I can manabe eating by myself, sir." She said politely. The man smiled and sat her tray down the table beside the bed. After eating, the man finished the letter he was writing and sat his pen down. He stood and walked to Nozomi again smiled. "So, you don't look like you're from around here, but neither am I. Haha." He scratched the back of his head. "Are you-" Just as he was about to ask a question, a knock resounded from the door. The man turned and went to open the door and found two individuals. They were looking for Nozomi.

"May I ask, who are you people?" The blonde man asked.

"I am Ren Satou and her name's Alto Reines. We're Nozomi's guardians"

After overhearing the name, Nozomi called out "Ren-niichan? Alto-neechan?" The blonde man stepped aside and let them enter the room. After watching them having a short reunion, the man spoke.

"I'm glad you're with your family now, Nozomi. Though, I wish I want to stay here for a while longer, I must leave you. My family needs me back home now." The man turned to the two other adults. "Doctors orders. He said make sure Nozomi gets nutritious foods. Well then, I will take my leave."

"Thank you very much for taking care of Nozomi!" They both bowed. The man laughed. "No, it's no big deal. She does remind me of my daughter after all." He picked up his case. "I will now take my leave, excuse me."

"Wait, ojii-chan!" Nozomi called out. The man stopped.

"Can I at least know your name?" Nozomi asked.

There was a brief silence before the man spoke. "Lev. My name is Lev Ayase"

* * *

 **AN: I cannot believe I finished another chapter within 24 hours -_- hahahah**

 **Sorry about some things. I lack in the descriptive department hehe.**

 **Well, this story might confuse the lot of you, but some will be enlightened when future chapters are posted. For now, I'll leave you guys guessing.**

 **Well then, Jun Sakamoto**

 **Signing Out~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back minna! I was planning on what to take for college these past 2 days. I can't come up with a decision so I decided to be productive than waste my time sitting around and staring at a distance LOL**

 **Eli: Why don't you just get psychology and become a counselor, since you give advices too much even without experience on some subjects.**

 **Me: Because, my dear Eli, I tend to involve myself in their problems unknowingly, so that's a no.**

 **Nozomi: How about taking Culinary studies? Your mother did say that she wants you to take it.**

 **Me: As much as I love travelling around the world and tasting different cuisines, I might end up experimenting on some of the foods I make, which can be hazard to a customer's health. But I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Honoka: You said you want to be a hacker, right? Why not just do that?**

 **Me: As much as I love to, I'm considering every other options that would ensure both my enjoyment and future.**

 **Nico: Why not just be an idol like the No. 1 Idol Nico-nico-nii**

 **Me: The world would end before that happens, you midget!**

 **Nico: Who're you calling a midget!?**

 **Maki: She's talking to you, right? Of course you're the one she's calling a midget, baka.**

 **Nico: What's that? Are you trying to pick a fight? *glares at Maki***

 **Maki: With that size? It's like I'm trying to pick a fight with an elementary schooler.**

 **Nico: Grrr**

 **Maki: Grrr**

 **Umi: *slams table* *clears throat* How about becoming an English Major? I hear you're aiming for a Ph.D**

 **Me: That's the no. 1 on my list. I love literature, but g*d dam**d books in this country are hard to find. So, I have no choice other than to use my money on e-bay than buying anime related products.**

 **Kotori: How about taking animal-related courses? I heard you love your pets as much as your friends.**

 **Me: Unfortunately, I can't find the best uni that can accomodate that. I want to be sure that those universities that are offering those courses pass my criteria but I can't even find one that passes 75%**

 **Kotori: So, basically, you're a perfectionist like Eli-chan.**

 **Me: I'm not. Just wanted to be sure.**

 **Hanayo: You wanted to become an astronomer, right?**

 **Me: Yep. But Same reason with getting animal-related courses.**

 **Hanayo: Oh.**

 **Rin: How about becoming a professional badminton player-nya?**

 **Me: I much prefer becoming a hacker than that. Badminton, although they say I'm good at it, is just a hobby, nothing more.**

 **Yagami Hayate(from my MGLN Trust fic): How 'bout becoming a soldier?**

 **Me: God damn it! I had enough about hearing that suggestion from my relatives- wait, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on standby until I decided to update that fic.**

 **Hayate: Yep. Making us wait for 2 whole YEARS for that.**

 **Me: Whatever. JUST GET OUT OF MY LL FIC BEFORE YOU RUIN IT WITH YOUR PERVERTEDNESS!**

 **Hayate: :P**

 **Me: Oh, that's it. ARCHER!**

 **Archer: *appears out of nowhere* did you summon me?**

 **Me: Yes! Now get rid of that perverted racoon using your Noble Phantasm!**

 **Archer: As you wish *does his poses when activating UBW* I am the bone of my sword**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**

 **I have created over thousand blades**

 **Unknown to death, nor known to life**

 **Have withstood pain to create many weapons**

 **Yet, these hands will never hold anything.**

 **So, as I pray, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!**

 ***UBW Reality Marble activated* *copies Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon* *points at Hayate***

 **Hayate: *activates barrier jacket and unisons with Rein Zwei* Resound, horn of the end! *A belkan triangle appears and gathers 3 sphere like energy at each point* Ragnarok-!**

 **Archer: *unleashes countless blades directed at Hayate***

 **Hayate: BREAKER! *Three white beams of energy shoots out and meets with Archer's blades at the middle, creating an explosion***

 **Me: Nooooooooooooooo! You two! Get out! No-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Muse: *watches in awe while wearing 3D glasses***

 **Honoka: *Munching some popcorn* Anyone want popcorn?**

 **Kotori: We probably need to do the disclaimer now, guys.**

 **Rin: I want to do it-nya!**

 **Jun Sakamoto does not own Love Live-nya! She said if she did, it will be a yuri fest.**

 **Me: YOU TWO! GET OUT OF MY LL FIC!**

* * *

 _Feelings and Behavior don't always concide. That's the trouble of human nature._

 _~Anonymous_

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

After a few days of travel and rest, the Ayase siblings finally arrived to the Western Kingdom's capital, where the ruling monarchs resided. The city was full of people. Merchants, civilians, soldiers, and some nobles. The capital was in any case beautiful, full of life. Unlike the other cities and villages they went through. This city was surrounded with an outer wall and an inner wall, where the castle resides. Calling the capital huge was an understatement, it was GIGANTIC. Although you can see a lot of damaged structures under repair here and there, the capital remained beautiful.

Eli took a peek at Arisa and saw her sister's eyes twinkling in delight as she looked about from her left to her right, making the carriage their on sway from side to side a bit. Eli smiled. 'Arisa's too cute about certain things sometimes' Eli looked to her right and saw some people lining up and soldiers giving them rations. Eli couldn't help but frown. 'War really took a toll on everyone...' She looked around 'Yet, even though, they still strive to get over it and fill this city with joy. They help each other out. Minami-ojiichan is really doing great in ruling the west.' The carriage came to a halt. She saw the guards that are guarding the gates that lead to the inner wall approach the carriage. She coul hear the coachman talking to them. There was a bit of an arguement but after a short while, and some handling of papers, the guards motioned upwards and the gate opened. They moved away from the carriage and got back to their posts. Eli sighed in relief. 'It's a good thing they didn't make a commotion out of it. I don't want to reveal myself to everyone just yet'

The carriage started moving again. They finally reached the inner part of the capital where the upper class resided. Eli gasped at the sight. 'No wonder mother talks about her homeland in such high regard. No amount of words can be used to describe this place, though, it lacks the joy that I saw earlier.'

The carriage stopped once more near the castle's gates. She could hear nearby nobles gushing about a visitor who was supposedly to visit the king. That made Eli grimace a bit. 'As expected of nobility. They do nothing but gossip around whenever something happens.' The gates to the castle opened and the carriage moved again once more. She could only stare at awe about the grandiose of the place. 'This is nothing like my uncle's castle Hildegard at the north.' The carriage stopped near the castles gigantic doors. The coachman got off and opened the carriage door for the siblings. Eli stepped out, followed by Arisa. She could see someone approaching from the inside, along with servants.

The girl, who looked like a year younger than her with ash-like hair tied with a green ribbon to the side, wearing a maid's uniform, bowed graciously at her.

"You must be my cousin that grandfather was talking about. My name is Kotori Minami, granddaughter of Seijiro Minami and your cousin. Nice to meet you."

Eli and Arisa returned the gesture. "My name is Eli Ayase, eldest daughter of Lev Ayase and Rei Minami. Also, this is my younger sister, Arisa."

Arisa bowed and introduced herself. "H-hello. My name is Arisa Ayase."

Kotori giggled. "Eli-chan and Arisa-chan. Nice to meet you. You don't need to be so formal here. After all, we are cousins." Kotori gestured the servants to bring their belongings to their rooms. "Now, Eli-chan, Arisa-chan. Let me be your tour guide inside this castle. Let's go?"

"Hai" Kotori led and introduced them to various places inside the castle grounds. She showed them the throne room, the library, the training grounds, the cellars, the grand garden, the banquet hall, and other places you could see inside a normal castle. While Kotori was showing them around, Eli couldn't help but ask a question.

"Kotori, it's been bugging me for a while now, but why are you wearing a maid's uniform instead of wearing something that is suited for a princess?" Kotori flinched and abruptly stop. Eli and Arisa exchanged questioning looks. Kotori looked from left to right as if checking if someone's following them. Then, Kotori turned to them.

"Shhhh! Follow me." Kotori led them to the armory and closed the door behind her, not without checking again if someone's following them. She sighed and turned to them.

"I'll explain it to you, but please keep it a secret from others." Kotori had her puppy eyes. Eli and Arisa both squealed on the inside. 'So cute! Harasho!'

Eli regained her composure. "Of course. You have our word ne, Arisa?"

Arisa snapped out of it and held a confident posture. "Of course!"

Kotori giggled at their actions and sighed. "Well, when I was a child, I was always treated of high regard everywhere I go. I never made any friends because of it. They would just befriend me because I'm the princess. So, I asked ojii-chan to let everyone know that 'Kotori Minami' is at the North along with her relatives."

"So, father knows of this?" Eli asked.

"Of course. Uncle Lev visits from time to time. Ojii-chan told him of our plan and he suggested that he will bring me to and old friend of his to ba taken care of. The Sonodas took care of me like I was their child and I also met and befriended Umi-chan. Their daughter. They knew I was the princess except for Umi-chan. I asked them not to tell her and they agreed. Umi-chan was my first real friend and we were able to have fun like normal kids do, even though Umi-chan came from a noble family. They also gave me another name to hide my identity."

"Another name? Oh!? Like secret spy or something" Came Arisa's enthusiastic reply. Kotori smiled and patted her head.

"Something like that. I was known as 'Minalinsky' whenever I am with them. Umi-chan and I attended our lessons together from private tutors. I acted like her private maid everytime. That's how both of Umi-chan's parents came up with my identity as a personal maid of Umi Sonoda. I thought ojii-chan was angry at them when he found out,but the moment he called us to his room, he couldn't stop laughing and made fun of me." Kotori pouted.

"It seems like grandfather isn't as strict as he looks like." Came Eli's answer.

Kotori made a face "Trust me, he's nothing but an overgrown teenage guy in an adult's body." They all laughed.

"Speaking of ojii-chan, I'm supposed to take you to him after the tour. Let's go?" Before Kotori opened the door, she added, "Oh, and Eli-chan, Arisa-chan, the only people who knows of my identity are the servants of this castle, ojii-chan, Uncle Lev, Umi-chan's parents and you two." She opened the door and led them outside the armory. After a few minutes of walks and chatting, the trio arrived to the front of the king's chambers. Kotori knocked thrice.

"Come in!"

Kotori opened the door and ushered the siblings inside. They saw a man stand up and hurriedly went to them and engulfed the trio in a bear hug.

"My granddaughters!"

Eli and Arisa while Kotori got out of the hug. "Ojii-chan! You're making them uncomfortable!"

Seijiro pouted at her before letting them go. He straightened himself up to look professional. "It's nice to see you again, Eli and Arisa. Look how you've grown! Last time I saw you you were barely 9 years old while Arisa is 5 years old. You're have inherited your mother's beauty!" He sighed. "My, how times fly by." He pouted.

Eli and Arisa looked at Kotori and Kotori just gave them a shrug. Then, the three of them laughed.

Seijiro smiled at the display. "Seems like you three are getting along quite well. Tell me, Eli, Arisa. How are things at the North with your mother and father?"

"Well, everything's fine over there. If you count father's farewell act." Eli said.

"He was crying over Onee-chan having a fiance" Arisa added. Seijiro got quiet.

"Ojii-san?" Eli hesitantly called.

Seijiro's face turned to mock anger. "I will not allow any of those men OR women who only seeks your purity near you."

"Eh?! W-women?" Eli asked, surprise ruling out her fear.

"Onee-chan, didn't you notice earlier?" Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"Every person we came across with can't take off their eyes on you." Kotori added.

"Eh? Eeeeeh?!"

Seijiro dramatically cried. "Oh no, it's happening again. They took my daughters with them." He faked a sob.

"Is he always like this, Kotori-oneechan?"

Kotori sighed. "Everytime. Whenever no one's looking."

"Oh."

The three of them sighed. Seijiro abruptly stopped his sobbing. "Ah, I forgot. I need to finish this letter before noon." He went to his granddaughters and gave them another hug, this time, a gentle one. After a few seconds, he released them. "As much as I hate it, I must cut our reunion short. I'm afraid I am a bit busy with all the repairs happening all over the kingdom. Eli." He looked at Eli "Both you and Arisa, rest for now. There will be a banquet in three days time to welcome the both of you officially here in the kingdom. But, for now, rest and enjoy yourselves to some of the views here in the capital."

"We will, ojii-san. Well then, please excuse us." All three of them left the king's quarters. Kotori led them to their respective rooms. Arisa's room was just across Eli's and beside Kotori. Eli was about to enter her room when Kotori called out to her.

"Eli-chan. If you want to go out to the town later, just look for me and I'll accompany you both, okay?"

"Of course."

"Well then, better head off now. See you later, Eli-chan!" Kotori waved then walked to the other direction. Eli entered her room and unpacked her belongings. After that, she changed to her casual clothing and laid onto the queen sized bed. 'I should be thinking about how to restore this kingdom but ojii-san's right. I should take a rest before all of those.' Eli fell to her slumber.

* * *

 **Yosh! Chapter 3 done minna!**

 **Kotori's 'Minalinsky' part of the story is revealed! Who will be next?! Haha xD**

 **Please leave your reviews minna!**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Got nothing else to do, so I just decided to update this story. Fufufu :3**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews _kryuu27_ and _SDF Minorin._ This story is more focused on Eli and Nozomi but don't worry, I'll try to add more character interactions with other pairings like NicoMaki and KotoUmi. Some OC's will also play a huge part in this story.**

 **Well, enough with drabbling. Maki, would you do the disclaimer?**

 **Maki: Wha- why me?**

 **Me: I have 3 UR cards of Nico here *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Maki: What makes you think I want them anyway? Urgh, I'll do it.**

 **Jun Sakamoto does NOT own Love Live. Who knows what kind of twisted plot will she add if she did.**

 **Me: *whispers to Maki* I'll mail them to your house when I'm done *winks***

 **Maki: *blushes intensely* Mou! You-! Argh, on with the story**

* * *

 **Western Kingdom Capital: Zephyrus**

"Wow! Onee-chan! Let's go over there!" Arisa grabbed Eli's hand dragged her somewhere. Kotori followed closely behind. They stopped at where they kept a white, fluffy animal that both resembled a sheep and a llama. Eli just stared at it.

"Onee-chan look! They're so cute~!" Arisa squealed. Eli just continued staring at it before turning to Kotori. "What are those?" She pointed at the two animals. "They look like sheep with a long neck."

Kotori giggled at the Ayase siblings' innocence. Earlier, while they were having their breakfast at the dining hall, Kotori offered to tour them around the capital. Arisa almost jumped with glee but restrained herself because it will be rude to do so while they are eating. Eli, on the other hand, doesn't know whether to take the offer or do it themselves. After a while of eating, constant begging and puppy eyes from Arisa and Kotori's 'Onegai' act, Eli agreed, as long as they weren't taking much of Kotori's time. Kotori waved it off though. She handed them both commoner's clothes that she made herself in order not to attract attention from others. She guided them through various shops, inns, and stalls. Arisa was like a child in a candy store while Eli kept her cool even though she also was excited and at awe on the inside.

"They're called Alpacas, Eli-chan. Ojii-chan found them while they were injured on the way back from the south. When they got well enough, he asked the Baron, Hanzoku Koizumi, to take care of them. Koizumi-san placed them here at the center of the commoner's district within the care of his daughter, Hanayo Koizumi." Kotori approached the Alpacas and petted them on the head. "Here, Arisa-chan, try petting them on the head." Arisa hesitated a little but still, she did.

"Uwaa! How soft" She nuzzled the white alpaca. She noticed Eli was still staring at the alpacas. Arisa let go of the white one.

"Onee-chan! Try petting them! They're so soft" Arisa grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her closer to where the alpacas were. She let go of Eli's hand and watched her sister.

Eli hesitantly brought her hand up to the white Alpaca's head when she noticed the brown one growling at her. She raised an eyebrow but still proceeded to touch the alpaca. Before she could do that though, the brown alpaca spit out at her. Arisa and Kotori stood there, shocked while Eli stood still, ticked off. She was about to turn around when she heard a voice.

"Aaaahhh!" She saw a short, brown-haired girl wearing glasses running towards them. "Sorry about them. They aren't usually like this." The girl bowed apologetically. Eli sighed and gave her a smile.

"It's okay, don't worry. Well, aside for my clothes. Haha"

"Hanayo-chan?" The girl raised her head and turned to Kotori.

"Koto-mmmph!" Kotori clamped Hanayo's mouth shut with her hand. She looked around, seeing if anyone heard the brown haired girl. Passers-by only glanced at them and returned to what they were doing. Kotori sighed.

"Hanayo-chan! What did I say about calling my name in public!?" Kotori whispered. She released the girl's mouth.

"Sorry, Minalinsky-san." Hanayo bowed again. Kotori smiled. "Well, it's okay. But next time, watch out. People might hear you and I'll never be able to go back to Umi-chan again like this." Kotori turned to the siblings. "By the way Hanayo-chan, they're my cousins, Eli-chan and Arisa-chan."

"My name is Arisa Ayase. Nice to meet you." Arisa bowed gracefully.

"I'm Eli Ayase. Eldest daughter of Lev Ayase and Rei Minami and Arisa's older sister. Pleased to meet you." Eli introduced herself in the same manner Arisa did.

"Mou, onee-chan! You need to change the way of introducing yourself. You're too formal! We're not dressed for it!" Arisa reprimanded her jokingly. Eli raised an eyebrow at her. Kotori giggled at the display.

"M-my name is Hanayo Koizumi. Pleased to meet you two." Hanayo introduced herself.

"Now that introductions are done, Hanayo-chan? Do you have any clothes Eli-chan can use?" Kotori asked.

"A-ah. Right. I have some spare kept at the inn. Follow me."

Hanayo led the way. They arrived at an Eastern-themed inn, which looked like popular among people here in the capital. They entered the inn. The inn was bustling with people, young and old. Even some nobles were visiting it. Eli and Arisa was in awe. Yes, they've always been to different kinds of taverns, inns, and restaurants due to their father's insistence of being exposed to places other than where high-class people gather, but never have they been to an inn like this. Hanayo saw their expression and smiled. 'I guess they've never been to the East from the looks of it.'

"Ah, Kayo-chin!" An oranged-haired girl clad in armor approached them.

"Rin-chan! You're here early." Hanayo greeted the girl.

"Well, Alto-san gave me an early break. Ah, Koto-" Hanayo clamped Rin's mouth with her hand, earning looks from customers. Hanayo bowed her head in apology and they returned to their own businesses. She sighed.

"Rin-chan, not in public." Hanayo whispered. Rin nodded and she let go of her. Hanayo gestured them to follow her. They arrived at the second floor of the inn and led them to a room for some privacy. They sat down on some mats and Hanayo ordered someone to bring in some refreshments and snacks. After that, she rejoined them. The siblings scanned the room with awe. Hanayo gave a look at Kotori and Kotori just smiled.

"This inn was inspired from me and my father's visit on the East. I take it that you haven't been there?"

"Yes. We've just only visited places on the Northern Kingdom." Eli answered. She saw Rin staring at them.

"You're from the north? What's it like there? Are there snow everywhere? Do you make snowmans?"

"Rin-chan! It's rude talking to people if you haven't introduced yourself first." Kotori reprimanded her. Rin scratched the back of her head and apologized.

"S-sorry. Haha. My name's Rin Hoshizora. I'm a knight that serves under Alto Reines. Nice to meet you two-nya!" Rin saluted at them.

"My name's Arisa Ayase and she's Eli Ayase, my older sister. We're Kotori-neechan's cousins. Nice to meet you, Rin-chan!" Arisa mimicked Rin, not giving Eli the chance to introduce herself.

Eli just sighed and waved at the oranged-haired girl. Rin's eyes widened and she looked at them as if analyzing them.

"Are you both related to Lev-ojiisan?" Rin asked. Eli was surprised that the girl knows her father but still decided to answer her.

"Yes. He's our father." Rin's eyes widened at the revelation. She can't believe it. She's here with her father's savior's daughters. She's actually talking to them. Rin's eyes twinkled.

"Lev-ojiichan saved dad and I from bandits when I was only a child. I admire his skills at his sword and his fighting style. That's why I became a knight! He's been my inspiration since I was a child! Did he teach you two how to fight? Oh, please please please show me!" Rin couldn't contain her excitement. Someone knocked on the door. Hanayo answered it and talked to the person before excusing herself and closing it once more. She sat the tray of tea and some snacks on the table handed Eli the clothes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Eli got up and went to the other room available. Arisa just sighed at her sister's behavior.

"Well, father taught me."

"Eh? Only you? How about Eli-chan?" Rin asked.

Arisa took a sip on her tea and sat the cup down. "Well, when onee-chan was young, countless assassination attempts were directed at her, so father sent her to his master, the one who taught him. Onee-chan spent 7 years training under him. That is, until someone found out where she was and sent people after her. Onee-chan's master and teacher fended the attackers until no one was left, or so he thought. Father said that he was shot with an arrow while onee-chan was watching." She took her tea and took a sip again. "Since then, onee-chan changed. She might be somewhat cheerful on the outside, but, whenever I catch her training or strolling around, she has that kind of look on her. I can't explain it very much since everytime right after I see her, she covers it with a smile."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing out that topic." Rin apologized. Arisa waved at her, telling her it's not her fault.

Kotori was unusually quiet. Hanayo was staring at her teacup when Eli arrived. She noticed the atmosphere and gave them a smile. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Well, Rin-chan wanted to accompany us. Is it alright with you, Eli-chan?" Kotori said. Rin silently thanked her.

"That's right! Can I?" Rin asked, a bit too enthusiastic.

"Well, the more the merrier. We still need to visit other places and the training grounds later on." Eli said.

"Well, it's past noon now, time for us to get going. Hanyo-chan?" Kotori snapped her friend out of her daze.

"Ah. Hai! I'll have to take care of the Alpacas anyway. Let's go?"

They left the inn and separated ways with Hanayo.

"Let's go!" Arisa said excitedly

"Uhn!"

Eli sighed. 'Both of them have too much energy for this.'

Kotori just smiled and followed them.

* * *

Ren Satou was currently training with Alto when a soldier marched up to them and saluted. They stopped and let him speak.

"Someone is here to see you both, sir!"

They looked at each other and gestured the soldier to led them where a man with short, red hair wearing glasses, was waiting for them. The soldier excused himself. Recognizing who the man was, Ren and Alto greeted him.

"Long time no see, Nishikino-sama." Alto said.

"Marco, why are you here?" Ren said, earning a glare from Alto because of being disrespectful. The man named Marco raised an eyebrow. 'These two compliment each other well.'

"So, how's the girl doing?"

Ren and Alto glanced at each other and sighed.

* * *

 **Rin and Hanayo made their appearance! Finally!**

 **Eli's unexpected past is revealed. Why would people come after her, I wonder?**

 **Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out guys!**

 **Oh, and make sure to leave a review.**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'd be lying if I said I was working on this fic these past few days xD I just got lazy.**

 **So, here's another chapter for ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own LL. I wish I did though.**

* * *

 _I don't mind losing to someone, but I won't be beaten by myself_

 _~Shirou Emiya_

* * *

The southern area, which was once the most prosperous kingdom of the Empire, were filled with ruins. Still, a lot of secrets stay hidden beneath. A certain renegade of the empire, Tsubasa Kira, along with her trusty companions, Anju Yuuki and Erena Todou, were determined to figure out the real reason of the kingdom's fall.

"Large scale wars, who are they fooling? It's obvious everything that happened here wasn't like that." Tsubasa gritted her teeth. "Those damn informants are either fooled by someone, or they are hiding the real reason that made this place become like this."

"Take it easy, Tsubasa. We won't figure out anything if you let your anger take over you." Erena stated.

"Well, she is right though. No war can do this on a kingdom. It's just too much to believe that a war did this on a kingdom." Anju spoke.

"Don't go taking her side again, princess." Erena sighed. Tsubasa ignored the two and entered a ruined building. She explored the place, only finding some ruined furnitures. She got out of the building, only finding two of her companions staring at a certain direction.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Tsubasa! Hide!" Erena shouted and grabbed Anju. They quickly entered the ruined building and hid.

"What was that about, Erena?"

"Shh." Anju silenced her. After a few minutes, they could her footsteps. Tsubasa peeked out and saw five cloaked men, along with three horses, walking towards the ruined castle. After the unexpected visitors passed through, they came out of their hiding place.

"Well, should we follow them?"

Tsubasa and Erena looked at each other and nodded to Anju. They followed the men stealthily until they reached the entrance to the castle grounds. One of the men raised his arm and the two of them split out of the group. The other two remained, alert. Tsubasa and Anju were on one alley to the left side and Erena on the other side. They waited for something to happen but the three who remained just stood still. Tsubasa was too focused on watching them that she didn't notice until someone grabbed her and made her inhale some chemical until she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **West Kingdom Capital:** **Zephyrus**

Nozomi was observing the city atop a building. She marveled the beauty of the place while petting a cat beside her. She did this countless times just to ease the feeling of loss, even a little bit. She observed how people were bustling in and out of buildings, some playing and running, the others, either doing their work, taking a stroll, or shopping some goods. There were many buildings that were either burnt or destroyed. 'The war took something from the people, yet they struggle to rebuild what was once lost, even knowing that some things can never be the way they are again.' She turned her gaze to the sky. 'They have something I lost a long time ago.'

"Oh, there you are."

Nozomi turned her head to the newcomer. "Oh? Maki-chan? You're here." She turned her gaze back at the bustling city.

Maki scoffed and sat down beside her. "This kingdom was established after the great war centuries ago, you know? It wasn't this great back then... papa told me that nobles were struggling for power. They fought and killed each other until the Minami clan lead their own alliance among with other nobles from other kingdoms to victory. Back then, the Otonokizaka Empire was still not in reign."

Nozomi hummed, indicating that she was listening. Maki continued. "They still didn't know the very cause of all that. It's just said that a great power was sealed somewhere south. A noble clan was in charge of protecting it. Until the fall of the south..." Maki went silent after she saw Nozomi flinch a bit. She turned her attention to the city.

They observed the city for a while in silence. Neither of them spoke.

"Arisa!"

Well, until that happened. Nozomi and Maki turned their attention to where the voice came from. They saw a blonde haired girl running towards a part of the city that was not frequented by many people. There, they saw a man carrying a light blonde haired girl over his shoulder.

"Onee-chan!"

Maki was about to take action but Nozomi stopped her. Maki hissed at Nozomi but Nozomi only had her attention at the scene. "Nozomi! Let me go!" Nozomi turned to her with a blank look on her face.

"Do you have your weapon?"

"Well, no bu-"

"Then stay put. I know you. You don't have a chance with hand to hand combat." Maki glared at her.

"How can you say that at a time like this!"

"We can't risk ourselves being seen by someone." Maki was about to punch her but Nozomi held her wrists tightly and pulled out a rope out of nowhere.

"Wait! What are you doi-mmph! Mmmph!" Nozomi tied a cloth around her mouth. Maki struggled against her binds but soon got tired. She watched hopelessly at the scene happening at an alley.

Meanwhile, Eli chased the man who took her sister towards the alley. Rin was right behind her, sword ready in hand. She had Kotori call the city guards to inform them of the situation. The man stopped at the end of the alley, his back facing them. Eli and Rin stopped a good distance from the man.

"Let go of the girl or prepare to face judgement at court-nya!" The man chuckled. Eli gritted her teeth. She was about to charge in but they felt someone jump down behind them. They turned around and saw two more masked men behind them. Two more appeared near the man they were chasing moments ago. Eli and Rin faced them, their back against each other.

The masked men were approaching them, Rin readied her sword while Eli raised her fists. They were both in fighting position. As they were about to strike, the men who were facing Rin suddenly dropped to the ground, dead. The other two, who were facing Eli, looked at each other then ran to the opposite direction, along with the man who had Arisa.

Eli chased them down until she reached the exit of the alley but the moment she got out, their attackers weren't anywhere in sight. Eli looked around frantically, desperate to see her only sister.

"Arisa!"

A woman with blue hair like the sea ran to her along with Rin and Kotori. There were other guards behind them.

"Search the area, if they're still not found, search the whole city if you have to! We can't let them get away!" The blue-haired woman ordered and the soldiers complied. Kotori approached her cousin. "Eli-chan..."

Eli looked at her cousin, an emotionless look present on her features. Kotori gulped. She approached the girl hesitantly and wrapped her arms around Eli.

"It's alright, Eli-chan. Umi-chan will definitely find them." After a while of silence, a sob could be heard. Eli clutched Kotori's clothes.

"I-I can't bear to lose Arisa!" She said through her sobs. Rin clenched her sword. The blue-haired woman, Umi, was just standing there.

"There, there. It's alright. They'll find her." Kotori patted Eli's head. After making sure that Eli wasn't crying anymore, she let her go and turned to Umi. Umi understood and approached Eli.

"My name is Umi Sonoda, heiress and only child of the Sonoda clan and captain of the city guards. I assure you, my guards are well-trained in various kinds of situation. We will find her."

Eli straightened up and stood straight. "Eli Ayase. Eldest daughter of Lev and Rei Ayase. The girl that was kidnapped just now was my younger sister..." Eli's expression turned blank for a second, which did not gi unnoticed by Umi, but Eli shook it off before Rin and Kotori noticed it. She offered her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

They shook hands. After that, Umi turned around and inspected the bodies she struck. She removed the mask and gasped. 'W-what the-!'

Rin, as if sensing her captain's distraught, approached her and saw something impossible. She also gasped loudly at this. Eli and Kotori approached them with a questioning look.

"Rin, are you sure they were alive moments ago?" Umi broke their silence. Rin nodded. Eli and Kotori had a look of disbelief. 'I-Impossible!'

The men who ambushed them were mannequins.

* * *

Nozomi untied Maki and handed her a short sword. Maki removed the cloth around her mouth and glared at Nozomi.

"What was that for? I don't understand!"

"Look." Maki looked at an alley and they saw the man earlier running off with the girl still in his shoulders. Maki readied her knife and looked at Nozomi. Nozomi nodded to her and she jumped down in front of the man. The man stopped abruptly and took out his knife. Maki jumped down silently behind him and pointed the sword behind him.

"Let go of the girl." Nozomi said. The man took a step back and felt the sharp tip of the sword in his back. He gulped. He dropped Arisa to the ground and raised his hands. Maki was about to bind him when Nozomi shouted.

"Maki-chan! Watch out!" Too late. The man threw something at the ground and smoke came out. Nozomi and Maki shielded their eyes and coughed until the smoke cleared. They saw no man standing in front of them anymore. Thankfully, he didn't take Arisa. Maki threw the sword to Nozomi and she caught it. She sheathed it back and carried Arisa. Maki walked silently beside her.

"Thanks for that, Nozomi."

"For what?"

"For helping me save the girl."

Nozomi chuckled. "I know you wouldn't be able to rest with that hero complex of yours, that's why I had to tie you up until we get the chance to restrain the man. Unfortunately, he was more than ready for his escape."

"Hmph!"

They walked until they saw guards along with a grey-haired woman was along with the one who seemed to be the kidnapped girl's sister.

Eli saw two women approaching them. They were clad in some tunic colored in red and purple. She saw the purplenette carrying someone on her back. She instantly recognized the girl.

"Arisa!" Eli ran to them. Nozomi felt the girl she was carrying behind stir.

Arisa blinked her eyes open. She refocused her vision around her and saw her sister running towards them. She struggled to get down. Nozomi felt it and crouched down to allow the girl. Arisa got down and ran towards her sister.

"Onee-chan!" Eli met her with a bone crushing hug. Arisa sobbed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, onee-chan! I won't do it again!" She cried. Eli only held her tighter and rubbed her back. Umi and Rin went to Eli's side while Kotori approached the redhead and the purplenette.

"Thank you very much for saving my cousin." She bowed. Nozomi just giggled and Maki stood in disbelief. She quickly bowed her head at Kotori.

"No need to thank us, your highness." Kotori quickly raised her head and covered Maki's mouth with her hand. Maki was so confused but did nothing. Kotori looked around and sighed.

"Maki-chan! How many times should I tell you not to call me by my name or title outside the castle!" Kotori whispered. She released Maki's mouth and sighed.

"I'm very sorry, Minalinsky-san." Kotori smiled at her. She turned at Nozomi. "Thank you also for saving my cousin." She bowed.

"It's no problem, 'Minalinsky-sama'" Nozomi replied in a teasing tone. Kotori sweatdropped. "By the way, my name is Kotori Minami. Nice to meet you." She said in a hushed whisper.

Before Nozomi could introduce herself, Arisa ran to them and bowed her head. "Thank you very much for saving me!"

Maki smiled at her and Nozomi patted her head. Arisa looked up to them and saw a smile on their faces. She also smiled. Eli approached them.

"Thank you very much for saving my sister." She bowed in a formal manner. Maki and Nozomi told her it was alright.

Umi and Rin approached them. Rin saw Maki and proceeded to glomp at her. "Makiiiiiii-chan!" Maki side stepped, letting Rin fall to the floor face first.

"Nishikino-san." Umi acknowledged.

"Umi." Maki said mockingly.

Eli and Arisa raised their eyebrow at this and ignored them.

"Thank you again for saving me. My name is Arisa Ayase and this is my onee-chan." She nudged Eli.

Eli snapped out of her stupor and introduced herself. "My name is Eli Ayase, eld-" she cleared her throat, feeling her sister's glare. "Nice to meet you."

"Umi Sonoda, heiress of the Sonoda clan."

"Rin Hoshizora-nya! Nice to meet you!"

Nozomi giggled at their antics and bowed to introduce herself. "My name is Nozomi T-" she cleared her throat. "Nozomi Satou. Nice to meet you all."

"Satou? As in Captain Satou of the royal guards?" Umi inquired. Nozomi shook her head.

"No, that would be my brother."

"Ne ne, do you know Alto-sensei?" Rin asked. Nozomi smiled and nodded. "Please tell her to take it easy on me-ow! Maki-chan! What was that for!"

"That's for your laziness" Maki said nonchalantly. She cleared her throat "I am Maki Nishikino. Nice to meet you, Eli, Arisa, or more likely, long time no see."

"Eh?"

"Tomato-chan?" Arisa asked. Maki hissed at her.

"Stop it with the nicknames!"

Eli smiled at them and approached Nozomi. "I'm really thankful to you both for saving my sister."

"No need to thank us. We just helped someone in trouble. It's no big deal." Nozomi looked at her. She was entranced by those sharp azure eyes looking into her own.

Eli also was entranced by Nozomi's turquoise eyes. She could see brightness in them. She inspected them closer and saw a glimpse of sadness in them. She stood frozen.

Kotori saw them staring at each other and cleared her throat. Nozomi and Eli looked away from each other's eyes. Eli looked at Kotori and brought out a questioning gaze.

"Ojii-san was looking for us."

"Oh..." They turned to them. "Arisa! Let's go!"

"Coming!"

"Sorry everyone, but we need to return to the castle. The king is worried for Arisa-chan and Eli-chan." Kotori threw an apologetic look. Umi nodded at her.

"See ya later-nya!"

"Eli!" Eli turned to Maki. "No, nothing. Just go." Eli gave her a weak smile.

Eli saw Nozomi looking at her and smiled. She nudged Arisa. Arisa approached them. "Thanks again, Nozomi-onee-chan, Tomato-chan." "Hey!" "See you later!" She ran to Eli and Kotori. Eli gave the two one last look before walking away.

"Eli..." Maki muttered. Nozomi kept staring at the direction they disappeared to.

* * *

The masked man garbed in ninja-like clothing ran to the forest. He jumped up and landed on a branch. He turned around and observed the capital's walls. He sighed. He turned around and jumped from branch to branch until he disappeared from view, leaving a single black feather that he plucked from his crest.

* * *

 **Finally! An update. Classes kept me busy, sorry.**

 **In this story, Maki has a hero complex. Nozomi is the one holding her back everytime something happens that needed help. In short, Nozomi is irritated by how Maki acted everytime they are together.**

 **No, there is no NozoMaki here. I am a loyal NozoEli and NicoMaki shipper, mind you.**

 **Tell me what you think of this update, everyone!**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out!**


End file.
